


Quentin Lance The Accidental Feminist

by Madquinn13



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Lance Family Fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 05:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5362730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madquinn13/pseuds/Madquinn13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quentin is sick of people telling his baby girls they can't do things. That's his job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quentin Lance The Accidental Feminist

Quentin remembers the first time he ever felt like having two daughters and no sons was different then just having two boys. He kept telling himself that there was nothing he could do with a son that he couldn’t do with his girls. Until he was at a party with his old college friends and their kids.

The men were at the barbeque pit fighting over the correct way to grill a burger and the kids were just running around. Laurel was six, Sara was three and they were going just as wild as any of the boys. More so since Sara was still in a pretty bad biting phase.

Quentin was sipping on a beer when one of his old roommates, Josh mentioned how his boys were convinced they were going to be army men when they grew up. Quentin laughed and said how Laurel was convinced she was going to be a cop just like daddy and Sara wanted to be a doctor but when she played it with her stuffed animals she just kept ripping them open and taking out their stuffing so she may just want to be a surgeon. Josh laughed along with the rest of them and then Laurel came up and asked if the burgers were done because she was hungry. Josh told her not yet but if she wanted she could go in the kitchen and help the wives with the food, since she’ll do that a lot when she’s older. Laurel just looked at him and went when she’s older she’ll be getting rid of the bad guys like daddy. Josh just laughed and said house wives don’t do that sweetie. He looked at Quentin and told him to not encourage the wild dreams before they get out of hand, after all they both know all those girls are gonna be are housewives.

That was the first time Laurel and Sara saw their dad punch a man unconscious. When Josh came to he told Quentin he was just sore because he’d never have a star athlete like he did in his son.

“You think your son is a star athlete?” Quentin laughed. “Sara can out pitch him and she has to throw with two hands because she can’t fit the ball in one.” Quentin called Sara over and picked her up. “This little one can kick your son’s ass in any sport. Can’t you baby?”

“Yeah!” Sara grinned.

“She can also puncture an artery with her baby teeth.” Quentin laughed. “Go get Logan and we’ll see just what I’m missing out and if you tell me or my girls that they can’t do something because they’re girls I will gladly come back with my pistol, shove it up your ass and you can choke on the bullet on it’s way out.”

“I will make you eat your words Lance.” Josh ran off and grabbed his son and him and Quentin ran half a block with their kids and some equipment and got ready.

They had Sara with a baseball bigger than both her hands. Logan with a bat smaller than any eight year old should have. Quentin was kneeling behind Sara giving her a pep talk about how aiming at the head of the boy is okay, but the groin of the man is better, she can always just bite the boy later.  

Meanwhile Josh is telling his son not to worry because his son has nothing to fear of any kind of girl.

When they were ready Sara threw the pitch, correctly not trying to hit anyone, to Quentin’s dismay and Logan struck out. So they tried it again and again Logan struck out. Quentin was grinning.

“Josh why don’t you see if you can hit it from Sara.” Quentin laughed. “Since you know your son couldn’t.” Josh flipped him off before taking the bat from Logan. “Now Sara hit him just like I taught you.” Quentin watched with joy as Sara took her two little hands and pitched the ball right into Josh’s balls. Quentin carried Sara back to the house on his shoulders so happy and proud.

“Where’s Josh?” Dinah asked watching her baby and husband rejoin the party.

“I hit him hard!” Sara grinned.

“Did you?”

“My girls can do anything they want and no one is telling them differently!” Quentin was determined in this.

“Yay no bedtimes!” Sara cheered.

“I can still tell you what to do!” Quentin stressed taking her down off his shoulder and setting her back down. “Go play with the other kids and no biting!”

“What was all of that about Quentin?” She asked.

“Josh told me that I needed to stop my girls from these wild dreams that can grow up and a be a cop and a doctor.”

“So you’re fine with Laurel being a cop?”

“She will never be a cop if I have anything to say about it, it’s too dangerous. No one is shooting at my baby girl. But no one is telling her to just be a housewife. If she decides that’s what she wants then fine. But no one is telling her that because she’s a girl she can’t do anything.”

“You use to tell all those jokes just like the rest of the guys Quentin.”

“I know but now people are saying it about my babies and that’s not okay. They can do anything. Sara is great at pitching, she even nailed Josh in the dick. Laurel is so smart and she’s such an amazing kid. My girls can do anything in the world.”

“They can do anything they want.” Dinah agreed. “It may have taken you to having your own little girls but I’m glad you’re finally on this feminism movement.”

“Well anything for my girls.” Quentin grinned and kissed his wife’s cheek. “Plus they can already beat up the boys!”  


End file.
